Breathe
by Rebel Kat
Summary: She stood bloody, beaten, and bruised as she planted herself ready to face him...All she wanted was to leave her past behind and forget the sin she has committed to the one she loved. Yet the past always finds a way to catch up to you. Can this newcomer live a life of peace? Well her past be revealed and unraveled before her? Can the residents of Echo Village accept it?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

She just wanted to forget. She didn't want to keep reliving that horrific memory over and over.

And over.

But she did.

And in attempts to leave that memory behind. She ran. She ran as fast her legs would carry her, she didn't know where and she didn't care. Anywhere was better than the town she was leaving behind. A town where glares penetrated her very soul, a town where whispers scaled her ears, and a town with so much loathing that she could not help but loath herself even more. She didn't blame them, no she only blamed herself. And she knew she deserved it more than anything. More than the guilt. More than the shame. And more importantly the pain she's caused herself and everyone. That's why she vowed to never be happy again, perhaps content but never truly happy. No, that sort of happiness was reserved for people who've earned it. She gave that chance up a long time ago.

She knows she's too damaged to let anyone into her life and she knows she doesn't deserved to be in their life either. Something so dark and corrupted such as her shouldn't taint someone else's light. As she ran, she hoped to find a place where she could do just that. Simply exist, without really living. To simply forget, without really remembering. But sometimes such days were impossible

Her heart was nothing more than a hollow stone lodged in her chest. She doesn't remember it ever beating since the fateful day. But now has she ran through the dead of night, with rain plastering her face and her hair dripping over her shivering body she could feel her heart beating, thudding painfully loud in her ribcage. Her ears were ringing with each beat her heart took. Her body was so cold yet so warm at the same time as blood coursed underneath her skin. Thunder and lightning crackled across the sky and her body involuntarily flinched. The thunder sent an image through her head, an image involving a fist and blood. She shuddered once more as blood dripped from her forehead into her eyes. She blinked the rain or was it blood? She blinked the wetness out of her eyes as she tried once more to focus on the road ahead. Although it was pitch black out the lightning illuminated enough light for her to see where she was going. The forest around her closed in around her, making it seem as if the shadows would swallow her whole.

The wind picked up again as it whistled and sung through the branches and leaves into an high-pitched howl. The trees were beginning to moan and groan as the wind threaten to topple them over. Again, she blinked against the rain and the blood that threaten to obstruct her vision. Again, she wiped her fingers across her brow feeling the warm blood dribble from her fingertips. As the wind howled against her almost forcing her backward as if the wind was telling her to go back. But she couldn't go back. She shook her head as if to tell the wind, 'no.' Not to that. Not back to that type of life. The wind howled again and she could of sworn she heard a deep, sadistic laugh among the wind. Sending another shiver through her body, bringing her bruises and cuts back to life. As each sensation rushed through her she felt each blow inflicted upon her pale skin as if it was only moments ago. However, in truth it wasn't that long ago.

Regardless, she focused her mind on something else. Trying to forget that horrific moment and focus on how her legs were starting to burn, how her lungs were freezing inside her chest, and how worst of all heart somehow felt heavier at the small reminder of what she done. But her heart kept beating as she ran with only a rucksack on her back filled with a few pieces of clothing, a wad of a cash, some books, and other memorabilia she thought was somewhat still worthy of her possession. Her adrenaline was almost at its breaking point. She could feel it. Her legs would getting sluggish, her head was getting lighter, and she could of sworn she was seeing dots in front of her eyes.

Thunder crashed again, startling so much that slipped on some mud or a rock she didn't know. All she knew was the sharp pain that shot up her back as it collided with the ground. Searing and blinding pain shot all the way from her tailbone to the base of her skull. For second she laid their dazed, catching her breath as the wind was literally knocked out of her. She took deep breaths trying to let the pain ride out before she attempted to get back up again. Already the wounds on her back were beginning to reopen. She cursed under breath, since she only re-bandaged them hours ago. Warmth was seeping along her back down to her bottom and through her shirt. She cursed again.

As the wind howled around her, the thunder roared overhead and lightning lit up sky she took another deep breath trying to gain her composure. Although chaos was swirling around her deep inside she was calm, as calm as the eye of an like the eye of a hurricane she knew what fellow suit more and more chaos and shadows that threaten to engulf her very being. As she rode out the pain, she took in assessment of her body's condition. The adrenaline was already starting to leave her, making her feel exhausted and nauseated at the same time. Her legs were beginning to ache already and her lungs seemed to be burning from the inside out. Ever so slowly, she tried to prop herself up on her elbows. She knew she couldn't run very far like she has been. That her energy was almost depleted and she needed to find shelter fast. She placed her hands on either side of her body, placing her body in an upright position while still sitting on the ground with her legs wide open.

She hissed in pain the second her back was off the ground. Something warm was sliding down her shoulders to her hips and she only had two guesses as to what it was. Slowly she eased knee close to her chest inspecting any potential damage only to bring another round of pain throughout her body. Through her worn jeans she could see previous scars from years past and other scars from...she stopped the thought from going any further. She was trying to forget. Or at least trying to. The cold was finally getting to her. All the way down to her bones. She shivered reminding she needed to get moving if she didn't want to freeze to death.

Ever so slowly she eased herself upwards until she was standing. She gritted her teeth through the agony and nausea that washed through her. Swaying on her feet she gripped her side where pain was starting to emit from. Pain that she didn't even realize was throbbing till she pulled her hand away and noticed blood coating her fingertips. Once more she swayed and put her hand out in attempts to steady herself. Her hand grazed over a hard, surface that felt similar to bark. She twisted her head and saw it was in fact a large oak tree, she smiled for a moment before the thunder crashed and boomed across the sky.

She jumped out of stupor and almost awaking her instantly but her body was at it's breaking point. She used each tree trunk to steady herself as she walked forward, with her head hung low. Her breath was more ragged and labored than before and her heart was beginning to slow. She smiled a bitter smile to herself. If I die here...Above all else she didn't want to die, she didn't think she deserved something as quick and simple as death to rid her of inner turmoil and agony. No, living life with this inner turmoil and agony is what she deserved. After all, after all I've done to the one's...She abruptly stopped.

Before her was a small, log home. From what she could see the house looked worn down as if it hasn't been used in years. Perhaps more. She couldn't see many windows on the house and therefore there wasn't any light peering out of the glass either. She double checked her surroundings ensuring that this place was vacant. She noticed in the corner of the field was a old, barn. The roof was collapsed in and windows were broken. She looked around noticing the yard hasn't been kept maintained in who knows how long. The grass was tickling her legs and stones, and overgrown bushes were littering the yard. She took another look around before resolving this house didn't belong to anyone. She took a few steps into the yard, cautiously like a young doe making it ways up to your fingers to determine whether the treat in your hands is safe to eat.

Another step and another and she was standing in the yard. The wind was picking up again, the rain splashing in her face reminding her that she didn't have the leisure to be considerate enough if someone occupied the old house or not. So she ran. She ran towards the door and fiddling with the handle hoping it was unlocked. At first the door wouldn't budge, so she pressed her shoulder into the wooden door putting all her weight into that one side of her body. Her body groaned in protest but she rammed the door in hopes to get some leverage. She grunted in pain, but tried once more. Finally the door gave away where she almost went sprawling on the floor. She tightened her grip on the door handle to steady her body and prevent herself from falling face first onto the the floor. She let out a sigh of relief holding her other hand on her chest to steady her breathing.

After a moment, she used her hand to search the walls for any sort of light switch. She cursed when didn't find what she was looking for. So instead she navigated by touch. Touching a table that she almost ran into, her hands glided over the back of a chair which she almost tripped over. Eventually she came to a bed that was in the corner. With soft sheets and a plumped pillow. She sighed loudly feeling the stress and tension leave her body, she glided her fingertips over the soft covers. Smiling to herself as she went back to close the door, thankful that it wasn't a long walk.

As she navigated through the dark once more she found the bed and literally let her body fall atop of the soft, cloud like puffiness. A cloud of dust billowed around her the minute her body hit the mattress. But at the moment she didn't care. She didn't care that wind was howling against the beaten house, she didn't care that the rain was pelting the house so hard that it could pierce through the glass and wood, and she didn't care that her body was screaming at her in pure torment, all she cared about was getting some sleep. Although she knew in her case that was almost impossible.

Sleep came to her easily. It was staying asleep that was the problem. As the storm raged on outside and she let her eyelids drift shut with her body face down. She reached a shaking, shivering hand for the covers. Once they were secured under her chin and around her shoulders she let herself drown into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I will be writing this story in conjunction with the game storyline. However, I will switch some events around, tweak them a bit and of course make-up some of my own. I will also be using some characters from older gaming systems. Yes, some of it will be OOC. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything I write is for sheer self-enjoyment**

**Spring Year 1**

* * *

Light filtered through a window and through some cracks in the side of the old, wooden home. She squeezed her eyes tight, and searched for the comforter that she managed to kick off her body during the night. In hopes to shield herself from the blinding light she buried her face deeper into the pillow and brought the comforter over her head. A groaned escaped her lips as she felt her bruises come awake as her consciousness started to come around. She knew she couldn't lay in this bed forever. For all she knew it belonged to someone else. And she wasn't a thief. She grinned to herself, well not that kind of thief.

Stretching her arms well above her head she felt her bones crack, snap, and moan for sleeping so soundly. Although she wouldn't call this the best sleep she ever had, but at least it wasn't in that same old house where shadows seemed to claw at the walls around her. She stretched her legs, her back and the rest of her body next ignoring the fact that she was reopening some her old wounds. Her throat was raw and her mouth felt thick from the horrible nightmares she had last night. They were always the same. And they were always on repeat, the same horrible, gut-wrenching images kept replaying in her head like they were only yesterday.

The comforter fell away from her shoulders as she sat up at the edge of the mattress. She squeezed the mattress tightly and her eyes as well, trying to bury the nightmare deep into the far reaches of her mind. When she opened her eyes she noticed her rucksack on the floor, where it must of fallen from her back when she collapsed on the bed. Her shoes were also by her rucksack, she raised her eyebrow not remembering when she had taken them off. She shrugged, not really caring.

Slowly she raised her head and looked around the small home. The bed was in fact in the corner of the wooden home, with a simple lime green comforter, nice crisp sheets accompanied by a pillow resting near the bed board. The pillow the same shade of green as the comforter. An wooden wardrobe closet sat across the room, and if she craned her head to the side she could see another room that lead to a simple small bathroom with white tiled floor. Beside the bed was simple table with a clock on it. She watched, mesmerized as the minute hand ticked softly indicating that it was little past nine in the morning. She took in her surroundings noticing the walls were neatly painted white and the floors a polished wood finish.

Standing she tested her balance, wincing as her feet touched the cold floor and her body started to ache from the movement. With a tentative hand she grasped the door frame as she made her way to the living area. A small wooden table sat in the center, surrounded by four identical wooden chairs, covered with a intricate tablecloth design with an simple patterned rug beneath it. Just beyond the table was a large storage area also made of wood. Rolling her eyes she couldn't believe how much this house consisted of wood and earth tone qualities. As her eyes trailed up and to her right she notice a small kitchen, a simple white fridge, and another wooden storage unit. She rolled her eyes at the simplicity of the place, but despite that she still found the house cozy and appropriate.

She gathered her shoes and slid them on. Adjusting her rucksack on her shoulders she attempted to proceed to the entrance, despite her body aching in protest. She knew she couldn't stay here. It wasn't her home to claim. Someone else could be living here or other thieves could have already claimed this house for their own. And she didn't want to draw any kind of attention to herself. She bit her lip, wishing she could just stay her to recuperate for awhile but she couldn't. She was surprised she even made it through the night without something going wrong. She was so accustomed to so many problems in her life that she accepted that it was always going to be a part of her life.

She sighed, dropping her head as she looked down herself. Trying to bury those dark thoughts from entering head. She knew she needed to keep going, running as far away as possible. While she was busy contemplating her life she noticed her shirt, her arms and her hands were a dirty, bloodies mess. She didn't even want to know what her face looked like. Mud caked her elbows and fingertips. And dried blood coated her forearms. She sighed once more. Deciding she should clean up before she hit the road again so, she didn't draw any unwanted attention to herself.

So with a spin of her heel she headed back into the far reaches of the bathroom in the old, wooden house. Praying that the water still worked, she wrapped her hands around the handle and twisted. Thankfully water gushed from the faucet, a coppery color at first till it turned clear, white waterfall. Not wasting anytime she gathered the water into hands and started scrubbing furiously at her fingernails and up her arms. After she considered that she was througougly cleaned she then scrubbed her face. Using her shirt to dry off the access water she realized that her shirt was sticking to her backside. Groaning, she pulled it over her head and decided she should perhaps wash was that too. She cried out in pain as skin and wounds tore when she full her shirt off her head. Blood and dirt was scattered everywhere, so she filled up the sink with warm water till she was satisfied with the amount.

After several seconds she dipped her shirt in the sink and began washing out the blood with the water as best she could. She didn't see any soap so she made due with the water. While she washed and scrubbed till her fingers were raw she glanced up at herself in the mirror. Her deep, green eyes stared back at her noticing how dark and haunting they look. Grey circles ringed her eyes and her skin somehow seem stretched on her thin face. She tucked a stray rusty reddish brown strand of hair behind her ear. Her hair was disheveled from the previous night and more. She doesn't remember when but she lost interest in her personal appearance long ago. She blinked and went back to scrubbing her shirt till it was as clean as she was going to get it. She laid her shirt over the bathtub as it dried.

Crossing her arms she waited, in the process she looked up at the mirror again noticing some of the scars along her shoulder and chest. Turning around the most prominent scar was on her back but that's not why her shirt was so bloody. Cuts and lacerations from weeks before have reopened, where enough blood has dried and crusted over making her wounds seem more serious than they really are. While she waited for her shirt to dry, she contemplated on scrubbing her back as well. It was difficult process till she came to an absolution to she just wash it off in the shower. Sliding her shirt over so it wouldn't get wet, she sprayed and the let warm water wash her back. She sighed, and let her shoulders sag. The warm water was perhaps the most luxurious feeling she's felt in a long time.

When she was done she realized her shirt still wasn't dry. So she stepped out of the shower and toured the house further. She stepped up to the closet in only her tight jeans and simply lacey bra hoping maybe the previous resident left a shirt or two to spare. Upon opening the closet dust billowed outwards causing her to sneeze to the side. When she opened her eyes, she noticed graciously there was indeed another simple lime green shirt. She snorted, more green. She shook the dust off the shirt and slide it over head, it was a little tight but it would make do. She made sure there wasn't anything else in the closet, she frowned reluctantly realizing this place has indeed been abandoned. She wouldn't take the shirt only wear till the other shirt dried, she felt subconscious just walking around half-naked.

When she went back to the bathroom to see if the shirt was dry yet, she sighed. It was still pretty damp. After a moment, she decided she would hang it outside in the warm sun hoping it would speed up the process.

The warm sun almost blinded her as she stepped outside. She set her rucksack down as she found a suitable place to dry her shirt off. She decideed the fence was the best bet. As she waited she took the time to look at her surroundings. Realzing that this place was in fact abandon. Rocks, bushes, logs, fallen, tress, and long fields of grass littered the area as far as she could see. Next to the house was watering fountain where water continued to gush out. She blinked not really understanding how it was still working. Old wooden fences surrounded what looked like the barn from the previous night. A farm? She raised her eyebrows surprised that this is where spent her night at. Surprised since her town didn't have any farms around them for about hundreds of miles. She smiled, siliently pleased that she traveled so far from her hometown. Just one step closer to being away from her past.

"Well hello there!" She jumped, startled. She turned as a old man approached her in a long leather trench coat, dark blue jeans, a simple white striped shirt, and large, leather hat. She blinked, as the old man got closer and closer. He was quite tall, taller than her by about four or five inches. Or maybe she was just small. She was only about five-four. He had grey beard and mustache that covered his whole face and chin, and when smiled his eyes crinkled. "You must be the new farmer, huh? Name's Dunhill" He put out his hand.

The girl only stared at him perplexed. Her eyes darted from his hand to his face. "Um...no." She wrapped her arms around herself tighter, as if to protect her body from some unseen force. But that was stupid this old man didn't look threatening. But in reality she was trying to hide the scars that littered her arms.

Dunhill frowned putting his hand back in his pocket. "You're not? Then what are doing here?" He waited watching the girl squirm under his gaze. He sighed, really not caring what the girls motives were. Several travelers passed through their town all the time. It was no surprise that this girl stumbled on this farm. It was once a prospective place back in its day. People from all over would flock to it, to see the wonder of how farm like this could produce so much industry. To see how a real farm function properly and respectfully towards the earth and the animals that inhabited it. "Sorry, I was supposed to meet some new farmer here, but I guess there not here yet." He looked up at the sky for a moment then back at her, grinning. "Hey, how about it." He spread his arms wide indicating to the area.

The girl cocked her head to the side, "How about what?" Still holding her arms tightly against her body, she glanced at her shirt drying in the sun ruefully, wishing she left sooner when she had the chance. _all because I wanted my shirt dry. STUPID!_

The old man laughed at her puzzlement, "the farm. How would like to restore this farm?" He didn't know who this girl was nor did he care. He loved this town, he loved this farm and let's face it he was desperate. He knew he should of gotten a background check on this newcomer. And he knew he shouldn't just ask any person that stumbles into his town, it made him and his town look so pathetic. But he was insanely desperate. This was once a happening place with lively, good people.

A town that inspired other towns, cities, even countries to prosper and behave like Echo Town. It was a town that felt like a piece of heaven and then some. People would come all over to get there. But now it was a ghost-town. The previous farmer simply vanished, and with the farmer so did the town. People left. Without enough industry and without any significant resources or assets the town didn't have any source of financial stability. The little town slowly deteriorated into village. Leaving only a few remaining buildings.

Dunhill was still staring at her awaiting her answer his eyes full of supplicate and distress. The girl looked away from his eyes. She cursed her soft heart and looked out at the vast space of the land. "I don't-"

"Please." She heard him utter. "You look like you could you use it." At the statement the girl whipped her head around and stared hard at his eyes. Despite the girl trying to hide her scars, Dunhill still noticed the marks protruding from her neck and around her arms. He only had to give her a once-over to see this girl was running from something. The shadows around her eyes, the way she held herself, and the scars on her body more than indicated that she was scared. And perhaps a quiet place like Echo Village would do her some good as much as the farm would do for the town..

The girls eyes widened and started to fidget nervously. Feeling the man peer into her soul and see into the depths of her darkest secrets. "It's quiet here." He coaxed her, his voice softer as if he was trying to calm an injured animal.

"Quiet?" The girl asked peering up at the old man. Dunhill nodded, assessing her reaction. She looked around the farm again, "How many people?" She didn't know why she was even asking. She wasn't staying. She didn't want this kind of life. A farm life? She scowled. This wasn't for her. But...but it was quiet. And she could work. Both seemed promising. She could actually help people without hurting them. She could work sunup to sundown only thinking of the work she needed to do on the farm. She could think and plan what to do next. Without having to think about anything else. She could lose herself here. Immense her body, soul, and mind in the hard labor that accompanied this place. She wouldn't have to think about anything else. The pain, the faces, the harsh whispers, nothing. She wouldn't have to think at all, but work. And best of all she could fade.

As weighed her options and crossed her arms, Dunhill was still talking. "...not many. But it's great, you can do whatever you want with this farm." He laughed, "as long as you promise to restore it to its glory." It meant to come off as joke. He did want the farm to be restored but he didn't want put that much pressure on this newcomer so soon. But the girl seemed to take into consideration.

Biting her lip she consider his words. She liked the idea of restoring the farm. For one, it would keep her busy for a long time. And she liked the idea. But another question formed in her mind, "How far…" She gulped, "How far away are we from…" She couldn't finish, her home town's name on the tip of tongue. Even the name brought bitter memories to the surface. But she also didn't mention her hometown in fear he might recognize her.

The old man scratched his beard either not noticing the girl's sudden stop in mid-sentence or ignoring how she didn't finish the question. He continued scratching his beard deciding how to answer her. "Well, the nearest city is about over five hundred miles away from here. Smaller towns are nearby like Mineral Town, Bluebell, Konohana...are you from any of those towns?" He didn't really expect an answer, he just didn't want her to leave.

She shook her head, blowing out a sigh of relief. Relief that she miles away from her home. Relief that her past and enemies could no longer reach her. And relief that her journey has came to end. "Oh, well." Dunhill went on startled, "I thought for sure you would be. They're great allies in marketing and trading around these parts. Real nice folks-"

"I'll do it." The girl started up at him. Her arms no longer wrapped herself. Dunhill could fully see the deep scar that coated her arms but he quickly averted his eyes to meet hers. Pure determination and something like life sparked in her eyes.

"Come again." He wasn't sure he heard her right being old and all. But she repeated herself again and she swore a large smile broke across the old man's wrinkled face. He knew he should have asked her about the scars but he couldn't believe what he hearing. Maybe in time, he would ask about the scars. And maybe she would tell him. Maybe not. But for right now he was too elated to care. He literally felt his heart leap out of his chest in pure joy.

"Alright then!" He laughed, big and jolly. His hand came swinging out as he touched her shoulder. She tried not to flinch, but failed. Still smiling he held out his hand again, "What's your name."

Stunned, the girl didn't know what to say. She didn't want to lie to the old man. She was trying to start over, but she couldn't start over if she revealed her name. A name he may recognize from the newspapers. And then her chance for a better life would shatter in an instant. So she gave him part of her name, "Kat." And she shook his hand, noticing how big and warm his hand was compared to her small one.

"Kat," he smiled affectionately, "and what would you like to name your farm?" Kat bit her lip and looked about her farm. Her farm. She smiled inwardly at the idea. Then she mentally kicked herself. This wasn't meant to make her feel good or better. This new life was supposed to be a reminder, a penance for what she done. She didn't deserve happiness, and she didn't deserve what she wanted whatsoever. She did deserve to be reminded of the painful day and everything that it brought with it. But maybe if she gave back to someone else. To this town, to these people, to Dunhill then maybe her sins will be removed one day at a time. Her thoughts drifted back to the storm the previous night wondering if she could ever truly outrun the storm inside her head.

"Kat?" Dunhill asked again. Staring at her face wondering if she would bolt of answer him. His hands were back inside his pockets and he watched her bite her lip in deep thought.

But Kat just smiled up at him, "I'll name it Storm Farm."

* * *

**A/N: Finally got past introduction and setting up the story. Phew. Sorry if this chapter was too long and if there was in mistakes that I missed.**

**Neil will be introduced in the next chapter. The following chapters will have other characters as well such as Rod, Allen, etc. Plus some characters from previous games, etc.**

**Enjoy and review.**

**:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Spring 08, Year 1**

After a few days of sowing, watering, and fertilizing her crops, Kat had about thirty or so decent sized potatoes and turnips swallowing up her entire field. Few weeds poked up between her crops, but she instantly pulled them out the moment they sprouted. Where green once littered the land now plants and vegetables engulfed it. She even managed to fix up the barn, where it once had a caved in roof and windows smashed in, now the roof was repaired and the windows replaced. She even started growing a little grass field that surrounded the barn. One grass field on the side and one directly in front of it. Perfect for any animal that happened to come out graze in the field of heavenly green grass. Perfect for any farm animal that she may purchased once she had enough money. The thought made her wary, if she couldn't handle people, she couldn't fathom how she would behave and react with animals.

Nonetheless the work was hard and relentless. And because of it Kat could already feel her body getting stronger. Her legs toned out into taut and tight muscles making her legs looking slimming yet powerful. Her arms gained extra muscle mass as whenever she flexed her forearms her biceps and triceps would bulge. Everyday she had blisters on palms. Her back hurt. Her thighs and arms groaned in protest everyday despite the aches and pains she endured. She worked herself to the bone till the point of dizziness and exhaustion regardless if the weather didn't fair well.

But she barreled through it. The work made her forget. Just liked she planned it didn't have to think about that horrible night with so much agony and blood. Kat shook head, she wasn't going to think like that now, as she continued to harvest her turnips and potatoes into her rucksack. While she harvested she re-watered those same exact plants. She kept to herself mostly. Rarely visiting the few other town residents. Only when she needed to. She would have the typical pleasantries between Emma or Hana, but she never let the conversation divert from there. Whenever they came close to asking anything personal, Kat would quickly dismiss their questions and bolt out the door or towards the farm.

Dunhill would come by once in awhile and visit her. To ensure she was restoring the farm like she promised. But Kat felt like he was doing more than making sure she kept up her end of the bargained. She felt like he was watching her. Making sure she didn't run off. Making sure she kept it together. Making sure she didn't break down and fall to like a concerned father, he watched over her protectively. Now and then complimenting on her progress. Or sometimes he would try to coax her to take a break and visit the townspeople. Have breakfast with the three them. Even the villagers took a day off why shouldn't the farmer too? But Kat didn't want to take a day off.

Taking time off would mean she would think about things. Dark things, horrible and gut-wrenching things that she didn't want to replay in her mind. No, working was what she wanted and desperately needed. And no she didn't want to visit the villagers. She didn't want to get close to them. That wasn't her endgame. To start over and expect a happy ending. She had her chance at one and she blew it. Not only that but she didn't want the villagers to get to know her. What if they found out what she really was? What she really did? She couldn't comprehend the look of disgust or distraught Hana or Emma would gave her. These people were pure, kind, and compassionate they didn't deserve a speck of darkness to cloud that.

And Kat didn't want to be noticed. Because she knew she didn't do anything to earn it. She didn't want to burden these people with her mistakes, with her faults. So she tended to her fields and farm work. She lost herself in it. This is what she deserved. This is what she earned, nothing more nothing less.

Kat wiped her brow with the red bandanna that was wrapped around her neck. Even as she dabbed at the sweat on her face and neck her skin still felt damp. The spring sun was surprising brutal for being so early in the year. She looked around her fields, realizing she had just enough space for a few more potatoes or turnips. She sighed heavily, it was still only 8 in the morning and Hana's shop wouldn't be open for another two hours. Since she had time to spare. She rushed towards her house and quickly made turnip and potato soup from the crops she just harvested. When she had all the necessary ingredients she cooked and baked to her fingertips turned red from rawness. Satisfied that she made a decent amount of soups she then carefully placed her goods into her rucksack ready for the shipping bin. She stepped out of her house and power walked towards town, careful not to jostle or spill her soups. After she was town she realized she still had a good hour before the general store open.

Carefully removing her soups from her rucksack she walked over to Emma's house where Kat unloaded her goods into the shipping bin. Kat wiped her forehead again as sweat trickled into her eyes. When she turned around she noticed the brick house next to the general store. When she first came here she figured the house was simply vacant. She never saw anyone enter or leave the house, so she speculated that no one lived there. But now the door was wide open and several boxes were out on the front lawn. Barrels, large milk containers, and hay was scattered across the yard, as if an animal was moving in. She raised an eyebrow in confusion and figured she would ask Hana about it later.

She shrugged and bounded off towards the forest in hopes of finding additional goods and an ingredients to increase her productivity and prosperity. As she foraged for herbs, nuts, honey, and other useful items. She noticed how quiet these woods were. The occasional rabbit or bear would wander through but they never disturbed her and she never disturbed them. Sometimes she would hold out her hand and managed to get the bears to eat the honeycomb or the rabbits would sniff at her fingertips before they scampered off into the underbrush.

The first few times Kat found herself being followed by those same animals, as they nudged at her feet and her hands, sometimes carrying a herb or useful item in their teeth or sometimes they simply wanted more treats. The next few times Dunhill caught her and seemed to smile at her gesture.

"Funny," he chuckled as Kat quickly backed away from the animals the minute they snatched the food from her hands, once more dispersing into the forest's shadows. Startled, Kat looked away almost as if she was caught doing something horribly wrong. She bit her lip in panic, tasting blood..

Kat vehemently swiped her hands on her trousers and raised a single brown eyebrow at him in question, "What's funny?"

But Dunhill only shook his head and chuckled to himself. "You more interactive with the animals then you are the humans here.". Kat just stood there wide eyed and frozen as Dunhill walked away chuckling to himself as if he added another piece of the puzzle.

As she clenched her fist she wondered if Dunhill might of figured something out. Did he know about her? She shook her head. He couldn't? Couldn't he? Her fist was clenched so tightly her nails were starting to dig into the palms of her hands, drawing blood. She sighed. Even when she didn't want to attract attention she still managed to attract it anyhow.

As Kat trudged on through the forest she rarely engaged with the forest animals like before, vowing today she would try to be more interactive with the villagers. She stumbled across a moondrop flower and careful not to crush the stem, placed it in her rucksack. Emma will like that.

She was almost towards the waterfall. The best part of the forest where the water crashed heavily on the rocks blocking out any and all sound. It was peaceful. The crashing of the water was so loud sometimes she would hone on that sound alone and let her mind focus on that and only that. Sending any memories or dark thoughts crashing out of her mind and down, down on the rocks and be swept away by the current. She was almost there. Her last spot to check for any remaining herbs or bamboo shoots she could use to sell or eat herself. And with the sun high in the sky she figured Hana's store would be open by now.

As she rounded the corner she noticed she wasn't alone in the forest today. A blonde boy with a red trench coat and military-like pants was walking around the forest. Kat quickly hid herself behind a huge tree, big enough to conceal her small body. He didn't look familiar to her. Not someone she would recognize from her hometown. And not someone she recognized from Echo Village. But that didn't make a difference. Just because she didn't recognize them didn't mean they wouldn't recognize her. She silently prayed the boy was just another wandering traveler. Common in this village for some unknown reason. She didn't understand why people flocked towards this village.

There was nothing special here. She got it, the farm was once an extraordinary thing for this town, but what was the attraction now? She shook her head baffled. She heard a soft murmur while she hid behind the tree, she couldn't make out what the boy was saying but it sound hushed and gentle. Almost as if he was afraid his voice would frighten away anything that got near him.

Kat hiccupped, cursing her body for betraying her. Instantly the boy stopped murmuring. She thought for sure he would come searching for the culprit of that sound. But instead Kat heard his voice change from gentle to callous, cursing as his voice was drowned out by the sounds of the waterfall.

She waited for about five minutes, took a deep breath and peeked her head out from behind the tree. The boy was gone. She gazed around the open field, scanning to see if the boy was further down. He wasn't. She looked down the path of the river perhaps he was lingering among the riverbanks? But he wasn't there either. She blew out a sigh of relief. Picked up her rucksack, and continued foraging for plants and herbs. She kept looking over shoulder and jerking head up everytime the wind blew or something rustled in the trees. Wondering if it was that same boy, wondering if he was watching her. But as she walked farther and farther away from the waterfall, she realized she was the only one in this forest. The boy was gone, Kat sighed with relief as she ventured out of the forest and into the village.

By the time she made her way back into town she noticed that more boxes covered the brick house's front yard. All types of animal feed and treats cluttered around the house. A wagon in the corner, a milker and other farm equipment lingered by the doorway. Kat looked at the items with envy, thinking of how much money she could make if only she had cow and a milker. She would be rich. Well, not as poor as she was now. While she pondered what she could do with that money a tall blonde headed figured stepped up to the threshold of the brick house. He had a blade of grass or hay sticking out of his mouth as it bounced up down between his lips. As she scanned his face she noticed he had a five o'clock shadow and a little stubble around his chin, making him look gruffer and older than he really was. She instantly recognized this man from before, the flowing crimson trenchcoat, the blonde hair. It was the same person she stumbled across the forest only a few hours ago. Now that she was within a good distance she could make out his features completely.

He wore a black laced-up combat boots with baggy camo pants tucked into those same boots. His black shirt was ripped and worn out till it looked faded, while a white shirt peeked underneath. An angry scowl seemed to shadow his face as he gathered more boxes in his arms. As he bent to pick up the overly-sized box he lifted his amber eyes and locked gazes with Kat. If possible his scowl turned even more feral. His eyes narrowed into thin slits, the blade of grass dipped downwards, and several locks of blonde hair fell into his eyes making him look more menacing and wild. His lips turned down into a deep hard thinned line. As he hefted the box on his shoulders, his body fully faced hers, "What are you looking at, idiot?" He practically grounded the words out at her, sharp and smart like a whip.

Kat froze. Frozen because she was not only caught staring. But also by the fact that he saw her. Fear clenched her heart that some feature on her would make her recognizable. That this newcomer would somehow recognize her and realize what a complete fake she was. And she was afraid because she already seemed make an enemy without even trying. But the boy didn't seem have the familiar flash of recognition that Kat was accustomed to. If anything he continued to glare at her as if she was annoying little mosquito that needed to be slap. When he realized she wasn't going to answer, he rolled his eyes and the grass between his teeth before he shook his head muttering, "typical, another twit."

By the time he went back inside the brick house Kat came out of her trance. And a new feeling arose within her. One she hadn't felt in a long time. And she was angry. Angry for being insulted twice. By a complete stranger no less. She turned around, fears forgotten as she stomped her way into Hana's store. As always bright and cheerful Hana greeted her. But Kat ignored her,"Who's the new guy?" Kat jabbed her thumb to the side of her and she inspected Hana's seeds. Hana paused, surprised by Kat's anger and also surprised the Kat was actually having a conversation with her instead of the routine banter she's grown used to. It took a moment for Hana to find her voice. But Kat continued to looking over the seeds till she finally met Hana's gaze realizing the long pause. "What?" Kat's eyebrows furrowed wondering why Hana wasn't answering her question.

But Hana simply cleared her throat and smiled. "Oh you mean the animal dealer?" Hana smiled again smoothing her apron down in front of her. "That's Neil. He's quite handsome huh?" Then Hana's dark eyes were piercing into Kat's almost as if she was piercing into Kat's soul and mind. But Kat quickly shook her head as if Hana was crazy for asking such a question. Judging from Hana's tone Kat figured that she liked this Neil person. "Well if you can get past his attitude." Or not. "He's isn't new, he's been away for awhile trying to spread word about his animals and treating animals all over." She grabbed the ends of aprons wiping her hands in the fabric. "And now it would seem he's back."

Kat huffed out a loud sigh, great, she already made a fantastic first introduction with the guy. Now she knew she would never get an animal from him. Not the way she planned to expand her farm. By making the animal dealer hate her. And she managed to draw unnecessary attention once again. She looked up to the ceiling for some sort of sign but knew she wasn't going to find one. The door to the general store chimed. "Oh, welcome back Neil." Kat jolted out of her thoughts and turned around watching as he tromped towards the counter where Hana was smiling tentatively. Kat could only stared as he barely acknowledged Hana's greeting with no more than a grunt nor did he seemed to notice that Kat was standing not to far off from him.

He grabbed what he needed from the shelves and placed them on the counter while Hana rung him up. While Neil paid her, Kat swallowed whatever was lodged in her throat and crossed her arms in agitation, glaring at him as he made his purchase. Without thinking she spat out, "you don't have to be rude." And instantly regretted speaking out aloud. She cursed herself mentally for not thinking first before acting. A hard lesson that couldn't seem to grasp, as she recalled a poor decision which was what caused her to be in the current state she was in. If only she'd pay attention she wouldn't have lost so much that day. If only...she lived her life according to if only and today was no different.

And if only she could of kept her damn mouth shut as Neil seemed to slowly face her with menacing amber eyes. The grass piece was no longer in his mouth, his face twisting darkly. The air seemed to drop a few degree and the tension in the air could of been sliced with a knife. Hana went still at Kat's words looking between the animal dealer and the farmer. Ever so quietly she took Neil's money and gave him his changed with shaky fingers. "Pardon?"

He half smiled half frown as if what she said he found amusing. But he looked like he wanted to hit something, probably her. Kat only swallowed, cold sweat trickling along her backside and down her spine. She gulped, her mouth went so dry that she felt like her throat had cotton balls lodged in it. She licked her lips and spoke again, "you're rude." Her voice sounded weak to her ears. He continued to glare at her. Looking back and forth between the girls. Hana was slowly packing up Neil's purchases as she watched the drama unfold.

Before Neil grabbed his stuff he trudged towards her till he was eye level with her. She could practically feel the anger rolling off him. He seemed to smile to himself as he watched her try to back up against the wall. "I'm rude? Funny, weren't you the one just staring as I moved myself in?" Kat could only stare dumbfounded at the truth in his words. He was right instead of turning the other cheek she should of helped him. Then maybe she would have made a good first impression on the guy. Maybe he would of cut her break on her first farm animal purchase or even taught her the basics on how to raise one instead of staring stupidly at the blonde. Now those hopes seemed lost and scattered in the wind.

But he was glaring at her with that fierce expression that made her fearful of him. Is expression was anything but inviting. Why would she help someone who immediately seemed to carry an instantaneous hostility for her? But then remembered what she was. And who she was. Because she didn't deserved a break. She was about to make a remark on how he insulted her twice, but thought better. Yeah, she probably deserved that too. Sensing her change in demeanor, Neill only smirked seeming to gain the upper hand and win the argument.

The door chimed as Neil made his departure without a second glance towards the new farmer. Kat's head jerked up at the sound staring at the door for a full minute before her eyes dragged back towards Hana. The kind, old woman only smiled gently at the young farmer afraid now that she would leave. Dunhill warned Hana and Emma to be gentle with this new farmer, he wanted this town to prosper. And so did Hana. "It's all right, dear." Kat wanted to sob into her hands, but she used up her tears a long time ago. She thought for sure Hana might resent her now just as Neill did. And ruin her chance to start over and repent for all damage she's caused. But Hana only placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Here." She held out a bag of turnip seeds and placed them in Kat's hands. "On the house."

Kat almost fell apart right there. She couldn't remember that last time she experienced such generosity and compassion. At least not before… "Now tell me what happened?" Hana was back at her counter rubbing the surface with the edge of her apron. Kat placed the seeds in her rucksack as she stared at the old women. She really didn't want to tell her of her tragic past. "between you and Neil." She elaborated. Oh, that. Kat licked her lips she really didn't want to get into the specifics. But she humored the only woman and paraphrased the incident. When she was done she half expected Hana to side with Neil and tell her to get out of the village. But Hana only smiled that reassuring, kind smile, and said"He's like that with everyone."

Those five words seemed to loosen the tightness in Kat's chest. She feared the worst. That she doomed her future here at Echo Village. Feared she would have to run again, but for now it seemed she was okay."He's distant. Very withdrawn. And a little bitter." Hana was going on. "Oh, but his tenderness and warmth towards animals is truly something." Hana grinned sympathetic at Kat while she spoke.

Kat snorted, "somehow I doubt that." She couldn't see Neil being anything but hostile and cold to humans and even animals. She couldn't believe this guy was the animal dealer. The expert on animal care and treatment, she rolled her eyes at the thought.

"Oh, but he is Kat. Just let him be. He'll come around." Kat sighed, hoping he would come around she really wanted to add a few animals to the farm. If not for a distraction and a extra few bucks in her pocket, then for friendship. The farm was getting lonelier each day. And a few animals would be nice company. At least animals couldn't whisper taunts or glare at her accusingly. She knows she doesn't deserve the company but she couldn't escape the utter feeling of being alone and she craved the companionship.

"Thanks Hana." Kat smiled but it didn't meet her eyes. "That means a lot." Hana only returned the smile, as Kat came off the wall and approached the counter to purchase a few seeds and other items.

As Hana deposited the change into Kat's hand, she added, "Don't be a stranger, Kat. If you ever need to talk." Kat simply nodded and took her change. Despite the kindness Hana had offered her she knew she probably wouldn't have another conversation with Hana like this. She didn't like being open and vulnerable with people. She knew where it eventually lead to.

After she left the general store she refused to make eye contact with the brick house nor its occupant. She quickly found Emma and gave her the moondrop flower before departing for the farm. Once again, Emma tried consoling her to visit her for breakfast, but Kat simply agreed silently knowing she wasn't never going to show.

She ran towards her farm in a rush to start planting, watering, and fertilizing her seeds. The sun had eventually set and darkness was beginning to settle over the area. Wiping her brow, she turned in for the night. Taking a quick shower and eating a hot meal before settling into bed. The house still groaned despite being repaired and updated. As sleep took over Kat's body the nightmares came in a rush, consuming her tortured soul and somewhere in the night she screamed till her throat was raw.

**Spring 09, Year 01**

Dark rings marred Kat's eye's as if she's been punched in both eye sockets. She looked at her clammy skin and her bruised-like eyes in the mirror with disdain. Her throat hurt from the all night screaming she had last night. She gulped a glass of orange juice hoping to soothe her throat but of course it didn't do nothing to relieve the pain. She washed her face hoping to wash away her the dark smudges around her eyes knowing full well that they would still be there when peered back at the mirror.

She shrugged already pulling on her jeans and a dirtied old shirt, placing her red bandana securely around her neck. She didn't care how she looked, not like she was going to see anyone anyway. Besides by the end of the day she would be covered in dirt and grime. Already eaten breakfast her thoughts drifted back to Emma, wondering what it would be like to be normal for a change. What it would like to have normal conversation without any barriers or walls up.

Out the door with her tools she approached her fields watering each crop with care making sure each crop got an equal amount of water as the next one. Then she did a similar process with fertilizing. It was already nine o'clock in the morning and she still wasn't done with the watering and fertilizing, noticing with a sense a pride her crops were getting bigger, healthier, and more ripe as the days dragged on. Soon she would have enough money to purchase a farm animal. She didn't know which she wanted first a cow or chicken. She looked over at the barn and the non-existent chicken coop. She sighed, realizing she would have to somehow build a chicken coop or buy one before she actually bought a chicken. Plus, she needed chicken feed and treats as well.

Another sighed rolled out of her mouth realizing her dreams of having a farm animal was farther then she realized. She was already in her grass field, swinging her mighty sickle with her muscled arms. Although she was toned and muscled the effort still caused her to take a break every few seconds. She placed her hands on her knees while the sickle was still stuck in the soil, taking a breather before she continued on cutting down her grass field. Picking up the sickle and gripping her fingers tightly around the handle she swung hard. Then a loud yelped startled her as she saw her sickle slice the grass and reveal a black and white cow in her field munching on her grass.

However, despite her efforts to pull back the sickle in time she managed swiped at the cow's forehead grazing the animal's tender skin. The cow reeled back in a panicked moo as it back away and started charging towards Kat's body. A knee-jerk reaction caused Kat to put her hands out in front of her, dropping the sickle and her body went flying backwards. She landed on her back with the wind knocked out of her so much she saw dots dance in her line of vision. She tried to get up but she felt like a elephant was sitting on her chest. She closed her eyes taking in steady breaths as the pain slowly receded. With her eye scrunched she heard the sounds of heavy footsteps approach her. Hoping it was Dunhill but a familiar voice cut through the haze and her heart dropped. "What the hell is going on?" The voice was feral and cracked with a ferocity like lightning. She couldn't open her eyes just yet, she really didn't want to deal with this at ten in the morning. So she just laid there hoping maybe she collapsed from exhaustion and the whole thing was a hallucination. But then she heard soft words, "Are you okay, girl?"

His voice was gentle and so warm. So different from before. His voice hushed as he murmured reassurance that she was going to be ok. Kat almost smiled. Maybe he did have soft side after all. She pried open one eye expecting to see kind pools of amber eyes and fluttering blonde hair but she only saw white clouds rolling in the sky. She slowly got to her feet when her eyes landed on Neil who petting the cows neck, his fingers gently gliding along the soft black and white spotted fur. His other hand running softly over the cut on the cow's forehead as blood streamed as he inspected the wound. "It's okay, girl. You'll be fine." The animal was breathing heavily through his nostrils its sides expanding and contracting rapidly but as the animal dealer continued stroking the cow's soft coat it's breathing slowed and calmed to a steady rhythm.

Kat almost wanted to say, 'yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking.' But she knew Neil would somehow throw the words back in her face. So instead she apologized. "I'm so sorry. Is she okay?" At hearing her voice Neil's head whipped around and his eyes narrowed.

"YOU!" Leaving the animal's side he trudged up to Kat at a fast pace his finger in her face. "What were you thinking?" But Kat only continued to staring at him with a lost for words. She looked over at the cow who seemed to be munching contently on her grass then back to his amber smoldering eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see her." If anything that remarked seemed to fuel's Neil's anger even more. He stared at her hard his hands now clenched at his side and they shook with anger and rage. "I'm really sorry." She repeated hoping he would stop giving her this deadly glare.

"Id-dee-it." Neil enunciated each syllable at her slowly like a slap in the face. And for a moment Kat felt each non-verbal slap directed at her heart. Then recognition seemed to dawn on his face. "Wait, you're the farmer?" Kat could only nod fearing if she said anything more it would further enrage him. He shook his head and looked to the sky, "of all the people. They pick you." Now that one stung so much she flinched away from him. "Maybe this was a mistake." He muttered to himself more than to the farmer. He looked from the cow to the farmer before running his hand through his hair. He groaned in exasperation not trusting this farmer to take care of this free cow. Look what she didn't in the first few minutes of meeting it.

But her small voice brought his eyes back towards her bowed head. "Look I'm sorry. I didn't see her. The grass so high and when I went to make a cut the cow was suddenly there." She looked down at her hands that were entwined with each other. "Please, please I really would like to have some animals on my farm." Her green eyes met his ambers ones. "Please," she begged, "I promise I'll take real good care of her." As if to make her point she walked over to the cow who didn't seem too bothered about the lacerations on its forehead as the cow continued to graze.

With a tentative hand she reached out and ran her fingers over the animals coat. The animal didn't even stir but it did raise it head, looking at the hand as if it didn't just cut her moments ago. "I'm sorry girl." Kat cooed as she rubbed her hands over the cow's neck traveling all the way up behind the cow's ears. She scratched them then noticing how the cow paused and started nuzzling at Kat's other hand to start to doing the same thing with her other ear. Slowly, Kat faced the cow head-on removing one of her hands from the cow's ear to her bandana around her neck. As it fell away from her neck she dabbed the blood up with the cloth, applying pressure to slow the bleeding. "See?" Kat turned around to prove she could take care of the cow.

But Neil only continued to scowl as if her actions weren't enough and they meant nothing. The side of his jaw ticked in irritation. He grounded his teeth together, "You think that makes up for what you done?" Kat recoiled from his words. But he continued to stare at her through dark pools of amber waiting for her to respond. When Kat didn't speak up he squeezed his shut and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb as if he was getting a migraine. While his eyes were closed the cow nudged Kat's arm, gave her hand a brief lick before bounding off towards the barn to continue grazing. Kat smiled at the motion, although the smile didn't reach her eyes.

When Kat turned around she noticed Neil watched the entire scene in front of him. He seemed to be calculating something, debating on whether or not to let the cow say or go back to him. Unfortunately it wasn't his decision. And the cow did seem to cozy up to the farmer rather quickly. He jabbed his fingers through his blonde hair sighed, "look, its a gift from Dunhill regardless of how incompetent you are."

Kat narrowed her eyes at him. There was only so much she could take from one person. Sure she was used to it in the previous town, but to go through this again? No, she was getting fed up. Especially when she apologized and already promised she would care for the cow anyway. But she bit the inside of her cheek, "well then why don't you enlighten me?" She locked on eyes with him ready for a some witty retort or jibe.

But he only gave her a bored look, "How about you give her name?" He dug one hand into his pocket withdrawing a single blade of grass and popping into his mouth. He let it roll around his mouth for a second, crossing his arms waiting for her to speak.

"Uh name?" She looked back at the cow. A thousand names running through her head. But none seemed appropriate for a cow. She heard Neil huff behind her as if the whole delivering was on big pain. Kat didn't want to butt heads with him again, she spewed the first name that came into her mind. "Rose." She looked over at Neil's face seeking approval or a rebuttal.

But he continued to roll the blade the grass between lips, nodding to himself. "Fine. Whatever." He jabbed his finger towards the cow. "Here's you'll need these." He pulled a out a milker, a pitchfork, and a brush from under his trenchcoat. Kat took the items gratefully surprised at the change of events. "Wait! I bet you don't even know the first thing about caring for animals. Do even know how to breed one?"

While Kat placed the items in her rucksack she glared the animal dealer, "Of course not. I've never farmed in my life, let alone care for a cow." She balled up her fist, getting more frustrated at the day ticked on.

Neil groaned, "Of course not." Before she realized it he was dragging her by the her sleeve towards the barn. She flinched at his touch and how casually he touched her without a thought. She half-expected a slap or a tight squeeze but his grip was gentle, light. Her eyes went from his pale hand to the back of his blonde head. "We'll start with the basics."

**Long chapter.**

**Prehaps the longest chapters I've ever written**

**I apologize for the month long delay.**

**I had to hard time putting together the dialogue.**

**But I hope the length of the chapter makes-up for the delay :3**

**Enjoy**


End file.
